RPG Characters Behind Stage!
by Laguna Kisaragi
Summary: A fanfic about famous RPG characters acting as if they weren't in the game. PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE R&R!!!


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Yada yada yada...  
  
pSquall: Oh, Yuffie! I love you! I love the way your hair is short, the way you wear your really small shorts, the way you, erm...... breath, the way you....  
  
pLaguna: SQUALL!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! *Grabs Squall by the neck and starts choking him*  
  
pSquall: Wha...t?  
  
pLaguna: YOU KNOW THAT YUFFIE IS bMY/b BITCH!!! YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH HER RIGHT NOW AND GO UP TO YOUR ROOM!!! I WANT YOU TO THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS AND HOW THEY'VE AFFECTED ALL OF US!!! *Points to the whole gang of RPG characters*  
  
pSquall: But... *Still being held by the neck*  
  
pLaguna: WHAT, YOUNG MAN?!  
  
pSquall: *Kicks Laguna in the balls, making Laguna drop him* 1) You're a 27 year old guy that Yuffie doesn't like, 2) You're NOT my real dad! 3) I couldn't go up even if I wanted to! You were restraining me!  
  
pLaguna: My.... balls!!!  
  
pYuffie: *Giggles* *She runs over to Laguna and huggles him*  
  
pSquall: Damn...  
  
pRinoa: Don't worry, Squally poo! I'm always here for you!  
  
pSquall: NOOOOOOOO!!! *Runs away*  
  
pRinoa: Hmph! Meanie!  
  
pZell: So, Quistis, you busy now, or do I have to force you to have some... fun?  
  
pQuistis: Let's play, you wild little thing! *Giggles and gets whisked off to a dark corner*  
  
pSeifer: OH MY GOD!!! A COCKROACH!!! GERMS!!! *Runs and hides from the bug*  
  
pIrvine: It's okay, Seify! I'm here for you! *Smiles at Seifer*  
  
pSquall: *Rolls his eyes a bit*  
  
pLaguna and Yuffie: *Have been kissing for a long time*  
  
pSquall: I think I might go and threesome with Quistis and Zell... *Walks off*  
  
pSelphie: Ooooooh! A cute little kitty! How are you, Mister Kitty Witty? *Pets Cait Sith*  
  
pCait Sith: Man... I could LIVE with this...........  
  
p44 year old Laguna: *Walks into the scene* Hey, guys! *Looks at Yuffie and 27 year old Laguna* *Walks over to them* Wanna... threesome?  
  
pYuffie: *Kicks 44 year old Laguna in the balls* *High fives 27 year old Laguna*  
  
p27 year old Laguna: *High fives back*  
  
pKiros is in the back spanking Cloud and Ward  
  
pCloud: Oh, Kiros! You spank so good!  
  
pWard: ...  
  
pRudy: So, Cecilia, you in love with someone already?  
  
pCecilia: Yes...  
  
pRudy: And let me guess... That person is Jack, right?  
  
pCecilia: Nope  
  
pRudy: Squall?  
  
pCecilia: You must be joking!  
  
pRudy: 44 year old Laguna?  
  
pCecilia: You're starting to get irritating  
  
pRudy: WHO IS IT?! *Hopes it's himself*  
  
pCecilia: Hanpan  
  
pEveryone: WHAT?!  
  
pCecilia: Well, he can get "into places" that others can't  
  
pEveryone: O_O  
  
pRoll: Bass? Do you like me?  
  
pBass: Go away...  
  
pRoll: Well?  
  
pBass: Leave me alone...  
  
pRoll: Please tell me *Makes puppy eyes*  
  
pBass: ..................  
  
pRoll: WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
pBass: OK OK!!! I LIKE YOU!!!! Jeez! You only had to ask!  
  
pRoll: *Smiles*  
  
p(Author's note: The next thing I'm going to do is really irrational, and I only did it to piss off a really good friend of mine)  
  
pX: *Walks over to biuZERO/b/i/u and wraps his arms around him*  
  
pZero: I love you so much, X......  
  
pAsh: Caterpie! Go!  
  
pSeifer: OH NO! ANOTHER BUG!!! MORE GERMS!!! *Pads up in those radiation-prrof suits*  
  
pUltimecia: So, like, *I* said to them, "Kurse all SeeDs!" and, like, they didn't even care! I'm, like, THE ruler of the galaxy and they, like, don't pay attention to me!   
  
pEdea: Like, how rude! They should, like, at least notice that you have that, like, GORGEOUS hairstyle, *Takes out a nail-file and sharpens her nails all high-school girl like*  
  
pUltimecia: So, you, like, wanna go to the mall after this?  
  
pEdea: Like, yah!  
  
pFat-Bastard (from Austin Powers 2): Yeh, mah behbehs! Leeht's go shoppen' for food!  
  
pEdea and Ultimecia: Like, EEEWWW!!!  
  
pThen a psychotic idiot named Simon runs in and blows everyone up with a nuclear bomb, destroying the world and video games forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
